starwarscollectiblesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
30th Anniversary Collection
center|30th Anniversary Collection Basisfiguren Erscheinungsjahr 2007 *30 01 Darth Vader mit 30th Anniversary Münzalbum *'Wave 1 - Revenge of the Sith' **30 02 Galactic Marine **30 03 Mustafar Lava Miner **30 04 R2-D2 **30 05 Obi-Wan Kenobi **30 06 Mace Windu **30 07 Airborne Trooper **30 08 Super Battle Droid ** 30 09 Concept Stormtrooper (Ralph McQuarrie Signature Series) *'Wave 2 – A New Hope' **30 10 Rebel Honor Guard **30 11 Han Solo **30 12 Luke Skywalker **30 13 Death Star Trooper **30 14 Biggs Darklighter (Rebel Pilot) **30 15 Concept Boba Fett (Ralph McQuarrie Signature Series) *'Wave 3 – A New Hope' **30 16 Darth Vader **30 17 Biggs Darklighter **30 18 Luke Skywalker **30 19 Jawa & LIN Droid **30 20 Imperial Stormtrooper **30 21 Concept Chewbacca (Ralph McQuarrie Signature Series) *'Wave 4' **30 22 M'iiyoom Onith **30 23 Elis Helrot **30 24 Animated Debut: Boba Fett **30 25 Luke Skywalker **30 26 CZ-4 **30 27 Umpass-stay **30 28 Concept Darth Vader (Ralph McQuarrie Signature Series) *'Wave 5 – ROTJ / Expanded Universe' **30 29 Hermi Odle **30 30 C-3PO & Salacious Crumb **30 31 Roron Corobb **30 32 Yoda & Kybuck **30 33 Anakin Skywalker **30 34 Darth Revan **30 35 Darth Malak **30 36 Pre-Cyborg Grievous **30 37 Concept Starkiller Hero (Ralph McQuarrie Signature Series) *'Wave 6 – Empire Strikes Back' **30 38 Han Solo With Torture Rack **30 39 Lando Calrissian In Smuggler Outfit **30 40 General McQuarrie **30 41 4-LOM **30 42 Concept Snowtrooper (Ralph McQuarrie Signature Series) *'Wave 7 – Return of the Jedi' **30 43 Romba & Graak **30 44 Tycho Celchu (A-wing Pilot) **30 45 Anakin Skywalker's Spirit **30 46 R2-D2 with Cargo Net **30 47 Concept Han Solo (Ralph McQuarrie Signature Series) *'Wave 8 – Attack of the Clones' **30 55 Clone Trooper (Training Fatigues) **30 56 Padmé Amidala **30 57 Jango Fett **30 58 Voolvif Monn **30 59 Destroyer Droid **30 60 Concept Rebel Trooper (Ralph McQuarrie Signature Series) *'Wave 9' **30 48 Darth Vader **30 49 Clone Trooper (7th Legion Trooper) **30 50 Clone Trooper (Hawkbat Battalion) **30 51 R2-B1 **30 52 Naboo Soldier **30 53 Rebel Vanguard Trooper **30 54 Pax Bonkik ---- Erscheinungsjahr 2008 *Wave 10 – Revenge of the Sith **08 01 Obi-Wan Kenobi **08 02 Darth Vader **08 03 Commander Gree **08 04 Kashyyyk Trooper **08 05 Tri-Droid **08 06 Surgical Droid 2-1B **08 07 Po Nudo **08 08 Mustafar Panning Droid *Wave 11 – The Force Unleashed **08 09 Imperial Evo Trooper **08 10 Imperial Jump Trooper **08 11 Maris Brood **08 12 Battle-Damaged Darth Vader **08 13 Rahm Kota **08 14 Shadow Guard **08 15 Juno Eclipse ---- Collector Coins *Basic Figur Coins **Zu jeder der 60 Basisfiguren aus dem Jahre 2007 gab es eine eigene Sammelmünze (sog. Collector Coin). *Exclusive Coins **Neben den Münzen für die Basisfiguren gab es auch noch eine Reihe von exklusiven Sammlermünzen: ***C-3PO & R2-D2 (R. McQuarrie Concept) ***Celebration IV Coin ***Celebration Europe Coin ***Concept Grievous Coin ***Luke Skywalker (R. McQuarrie Concept) ***Obi-Wan & Yoda (R. McQuarrie Concept) ***San Diego Comic Con - Star Wars Coin ***San Diego Comic Con - Indiana Jones IV Coin ***Toy Fair Coin with Exclusive Case ***Vintage Mail-away Coin Set ---- Saga Legends *'Wave 1' **Battle Droids ***Tan ***OOM-9 ***Red - Slashed ***Red - Shot ***Tan (blaster damage) ***Tan (lightsaber damage) **C-3PO (with Battle Droid Head) **Clone Trooper (Attack of the Clones) **Clone Trooper (Revenge of the Sith) **Darth Maul **Darth Vader **General Grievous **R2-D2 **Shock Trooper **Yoda *'Wave 2' **501st Legion Trooper 1 **501st Legion Trooper 2 **Boba Fett **Chewbacca **Darth Vader **Destroyer Droid **Obi-Wan Kenobi **Princess Leia in Boushh Disguise **Saesee Tinn *'Wave 3' **Clone Commander **Clone Trooper Officer Captain **Clone Trooper Officer Commander **Clone Trooper Officer Lieutenant **Clone Trooper Officer Sergeant **Darktrooper (Fans' Choice #1) **Imperial Officer Black Hair **Imperial Officer Blonde Hair **Imperial Officer Brown Hair **Pit Droids – Version 1 **Pit Droids – Version 2 **Pit Droids – Version 1 **Pit Droids – Version 2 **Pit Droids – Version 1 **Pit Droids – Version 2 **Sandtrooper – Version 1 **Sandtrooper – Version 2 **Sandtrooper Leader – Version 1 **Sandtrooper Leader – Version 2 **Wave 4 (Fans' Choice) **Biker Scout **R4-I9 **RA-7 **TC-14 *'Wave 5 (Fans' Choice)' **Commander Neyo **Covert Ops Clone Trooper **Shadow Stormtrooper **Utapau Shadow Trooper **Zev Senesca Basisfahrzeuge *ARC-170 Fighter (Target) *AT-AP Walker *Anakin's Jedi Starfighter (Mustafar) *Darth Vader's Sith Starfighter *Elite TIE Interceptor (TRU) *General Grievous' Starfighter *Gold Squadron Y-Wing Starfighter (TRU) *Hailfire Droid (Details) *Obi-Wan's Starfighter (Blue) *Obi-Wan's Starfighter with Hyperspace Ring (Toys R Us) *Saesee Tiin Jedi Starfighter *Sith Infiltrator *TIE Fighter (White w/ New Top Hatch) *TIE Bomber (Target) *Trade Federation Armored Assault Tank (AAT) *V-Wing *Shadow Scout with Speeder Bike (SDCC 2007/SWS) *Y-wing Fighter (Toys R Us) ---- Repacks *Anakin Skywalker's Jedi Starfighter (Yellow) *Darth Vader's TIE Advanced x1 Starfighter *Mace Windu's Jedi Starfighter *Obi-Wan Kenobi's Jedi Starfighter (Red) Exklusive Figuren *Concept R2-D2 & C-3PO (R. McQuarrie Series) *Concept Luke Skywalker(R. McQuarrie Series) *Cantina Band Member (Disney Star Wars Weekends) **Band Member #1 **Band Member #2 **Band Member #3 **Band Member #4 **Band Member #5 *Shadow Troopers (Jedi-Con 2008 / StarWarsShop.com) **Shadow Commander & Shadow Trooper *Concept Obi-Wan & Yoda (R. McQuarrie Series) (SDCC 2007) *Concept Grievous (Warren J. Fu Signature Series) (SWS.com) *I Am Your Father's Day 2-Pack (WalMart) *R2-KT (Card Images) (SDCC/StarWarsShop.com/HST) *Stormtrooper Commander (The Force Unleashed Release) Multipacks Battle Packs *Ambush On Ilum (exklusiv erhältlich bei Target) **Chameleon Droid #1 **Chameleon Droid #2 **C-3PO **R2-D2 **Padmé Amidala *ARC-170 Elite Squad (exklusiv erhältlich bei Target) **ARC-170 Trooper x2 **Clone Pilot x2 **Astromech Droid *Arena Encounter (exklusiv erhältlich bei Toys R Us) **Ackly **Anakin Skywalker **Nexu **Padmé Amidala **Reek **Obi-Wan Kenobi *AT-RT Assault Squad (exklusiv erhältlich bei Target) **AT-RT Driver x2 **Clone Commander **AT-RT #1 **AT-RT #2 *Attack on Kashyyyk (exklusiv erhältlich bei Target) **Darth Vader **Stormtrooper x2 **Wookiee Warrior #1 **Wookiee Warrior #2 *Bantha with Tusken Raiders (exklusiv erhältlich bei Toys R Us) **Tusken Raider #1 **Tusken Raider #2 **Tusken Female **Tusken Child **Bantha **Massiff *Battle of Geonosis **Aayla Secura **Count Dooku **Jango Fett **Obi-Wan Kenobi **Super Battle Droid *Battle on Mygeeto **Spider Droid **Super Battle Droid **Ki-Adi Mundi **Galactic Marine **Commander Bacara *Betrayal on Bespin **Boba Fett **Chewbacca **Darth Vader **Han Solo **Princess Leia *Betrayal on Felucia (exklusiv erhältlich bei Target) **Aayla Secura **Clone Commander Bly **Clone Trooper 1 **Clone Troopers 2 & 3 *Capture of Tantive IV **Darth Vader **Rebel Trooper #1 **Rebel Trooper #2 **Stormtrooper #1 **Stormtrooper #2 *Droid Factory Capture **Anakin Skywalker **C-3PO (w/ BD Head) **Destroyer Droid **Jango Fett **R2-D2 *Hoth Patrol (exklusiv erhältlich bei Toys R Us) **Luke Skywalker **Tauntaun **Wampa *Jedi Training On Dagobah **Darth Vader **Luke Skywalker **Obi-Wan Kenobi **R2-D2 **Yoda *STAP Attack (exklusiv erhältlich bei Toys R Us) **Battle Droid x2 **Super Battle Droid **STAP x2 *Treachery on Saleucami (exklusiv erhältlich bei Walmart) **Commander Neyo **Clone Trooper **BARC Speeder Bikes ---- Repacks *Clone Attack on Coruscant **Clone Trooper x4 **Clone Commander *Jedi vs. Darth Sidious **Agen Kolar **Darth Sidious **Kit Fisto **Mace Windu **Saesee Tinn *Jedi vs. Sith **Anakin Skywalker **Asajj Ventress **General Grievous **Obi-Wan Kenobi **Yoda *Hunt for Grievous **Captain Fordo **Clone Trooper **Heavy Gunner ---- Gemischte Multipacks *'The Max Rebo Band (exklusiv erhältlich bei WalMart)' **Jabba's Palace Entertainers ***Rappertunie ***Greeata ***Joh Yowza ***Rystáll ***Lyn Me **Jabba's Palace Musicians ***Sy Snootles ***Max Rebo ***Droopy McCool ***Barquin D'an ***Doda Bodonawieedo *'Star Wars: Battlefront II (exklusiv erhältlich bei Previews Exclusive)' **Clone Pack ***Clone Engineer ***Clone Trooper ***Clone Sharpshooter ***Galactic Marine ***Heavy Trooper ***Jet Trooper **Droid Pack ***Ammunition Droid ***Battle Droid #1 ***Battle Droid #2 ***Battle Droid #3 ***Destroyer Droid ***Grievous' Bodyguard *'Republic Elite Forces (exklusiv erhältlich bei Entertainment Earth)' **Mandalorians & Clone Troopers ***Isabet Reau ***Mij Gilamar ***Dred Priest ***Clone Trooper x2 ***ARC Trooper x2 **Mandalorians & Omega Squad ***Llats Ward ***Rav Bralor ***B'Arin Apma ***Omega Squad #1 ***Omega Squad #2 ***Omega Squad #3 ***Omega Squad #4 *'The Force Unleashed Commemorative Collection (exklusiv erhältlich bei WalMart)' **Darth Vader with Incinerator Troopers ***Darth Vader ***Incinerator Trooper x2 ***Emperor Palpatine with Shadow Stormtroopers ***Emperor Palpatine ***Shadow Trooper x2 ---- Order 66 (exklusiv erhältlich bei Target) *'Order 66 - Serie 1' **1 von 6 - Emperor Palpatine & Commander Thire **2 von 6 -Mace Windu & Galactic Marine **3 von 6 - Darth Vader & Commander Bow **4 von 6 - Obi-Wan Kenobi & AT-RT Driver **5 von 6 - Anakin Skywalker & Airborne Trooper **6 von 6 - Yoda & Kashyyyk Trooper *'Order 66 - Serie 2' **1 von 6 - Obi-Wan Kenobi & ARC Trooper Commander **2 von 6 - Anakin Skywalker & ARC Trooper **3 von 6 - Tsue Choi & BARC Trooper **4 von 6 - Emperor Palpatine & Commander Vill **5 von 6 - Luminara Unduli & AT-RT Driver **6 von 6 - Master Sev & ARC Trooper ---- Droid Factory (exklusiv erhältlich bei WalMart) *1 of 6 - Plo Koon & R4-F5 *2 of 6 - Darth Vader & K-3PX *3 of 6 - Han Solo & R-3PO *4 of 6 - Kit Fisto & R4-H5 *5 of 6 - Watto & R2-T0 *6 of 6 - Luke Skywalker & R2-D2 *zusätzlich: Build A Droid - C-3PX ---- Ultimate Battle Packs (exklusiv erhältlich bei Target) *'The Battle of Endor' **AT-ST (Sides) **AT-ST (Front/Back) **Speeder Bikes (x2) **Han Solo **Chewbacca **Wicket **Oochee **AT-ST Driver **Biker Scout #1 **Biker Scout #2 **Stormtrooper *'The Battle of Hoth' **AT-ST (Sides) **AT-ST (Front/Back) **Turret (Sides) **Turret (Front/Back) **Luke Skywalker **Han Solo **Rebel Trooper #1 **Rebel Trooper #2 **Snowtrooper #1 **Snowtrooper #2 (x2) **AT-ST Driver ---- Commemorative Tin Collection *'Episode I: The Phantom Menace' **Darth Maul **Obi-Wan Kenobi **Qui-Gon Jinn **R2-R9 *'Episode II: Attack of the Clones' **Clone Trooper **Anakin Skywalker **Jango Fett **Count Dooku *'Episode III: Revenge of the Sith' **Mace Windu **Yoda **Anakin Skywalker **AT-RT Driver *'Episode IV: A New Hope' **Sandtrooper **Princess Leia **Darth Vader **C-3PO *'Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back' **Chewbacca **Luke Skywalker (Hoth) **Han Solo (Hoth) **Snowtrooper *'Episode VI: Return of the Jedi' **Biker Scout **Darth Vader **Princess Leia (Ewok) **Endor Rebel Soldier *'Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes (exklusiv erhältlich bei WalMart)' **Band Members **With Instruments ---- Evolutions Wave 1 (2005 Repacks) *Anakin Skywalker to Darth Vader **Anakin Skywalker (AOTC) **Anakin Skywalker (ROTS) **Darth Vader (ANH) *Clone Trooper to Stormtrooper **Clone Trooper (AOTC) **Clone Trooper (ROTS) **Stormtrooper (ANH) *The Sith **Darth Maul (TPM) **Darth Tyranus (AOTC) **Darth Sidious (ROTS) Wave 2 *The Fett Legacy **Mandalore (Knights of the Old Republic) **Jango Fett (Attack of the Clones) **Boba Fett (The Empire Strikes Back) *Vader's Secret Apprentice **Secret Apprentice (Star Wars: The Force Unleased) **Sith Lord (Star Wars: The Force Unleased) **Jedi Knight (Star Wars: The Force Unleased) *The Jedi Legacy **Qui-Gon Jinn (The Phantom Menace) **Butlar Swan (Attack of the Clones) **Luke Skywalker (New Jedi Order) *The Sith Legacy **Darth Nihilus (Knights of the Old Republic) **Darth Bane (The Old Republic) **Darth Maul (The Phantom Menace) ---- Comic Packs *No. 01 Crimson Empire #6 **Carnor Jax & Kir Kanos *No. 02 Star Wars #1 **Darth Vader & Rebel Officer *No. 03 Star Wars #2 **Governor Tarkin & Stormtrooper *No. 04 Star Wars #3 **Chewbacca & Han Solo *No. 05 Star Wars #19 **Quinlan Vos & Vilmarh Grahrk *No. 06 Star Wars #4 **Luke Skywalker & R2-D2 *No. 07 Star Wars Republic #55 **Obi-Wan Kenobi & ARC Trooper **Obi-Wan Kenobi (Prisoner Gear) *No. 08 Star Wars #31 **A'Sharad Hett & Dark Woman *No. 09 Infinities #2 **Princess Leia & Darth Vader *No. 10 Heir to the Empire #1 **Luke Skywalker & Mara Jade *No. 11 Republic #52 **Anakin Skywalker & Assassin Droid *No. 12 X-Wing Rogue Squadron #21 **Baron Fel & Hobbie Klivian *No. 13 Purge **Koffi Arana & Butlar Swan *No. 14 Empire #39 **Lieutenant Jundland & Deena Shan *No. 15 Empire #37 **Mouse in Disguise & Basso in Disguise *No. 16 Star Wars Tales #23 **Clone Commando & Super Battle Droid *'Walmart Exclusives 2007' **Revenge of the Sith #4 ***Obi-Wan Kenobi & Bail Organa **Star Wars #81 ***Boba Fett & RA-7 Droid **Republic #79 ***Commander Keller & Galactic Marine *'Walmart Exclusives 2008' **Revenge of the Sith #1 ***Count Dooku & Anakin Skywalker **Revenge of the Sith #3 ***Kashyyyk Trooper & Wookiee Warrior **Star Wars #44 ***Lando Calrissian & Stormtrooper Kategorie:Collections